For many years agricultural balers have been used to consolidate and package crop material so as to facilitate the storage and handling of the crop material for later use. Usually, a mower-conditioner cuts and conditions the crop material for windrow drying in the sun. When the cut crop material is properly dried, a baler, for example a round baler, travels along the windrows to pick up the crop material and form it into cylindrically-shaped round bales.
More specifically, pickups of the baler gather the cut and windrowed crop material from the ground then convey the cut crop material into a bale-forming chamber within the baler. A drive mechanism operates to activate the pickups, augers, and a rotor of the feed mechanism. A conventional bale forming chamber may include of a pair of opposing sidewalls with a series of belts, chains, and/or rolls that rotate and compress the crop material into a cylindrical shaped bale.
When the bale has achieved a desired size and density, a wrapping system may wrap the bale to ensure that the bale maintains its shape and density. For example, a twine wrapping apparatus may be provided to wrap the bale of crop material while still inside the bale forming chamber. A cutting or severing mechanism may be used to cut the twine once the bale has been wrapped. The wrapped bale may be ejected from the baler and onto the ground by, for example, raising a tailgate of the baler. The tailgate is then closed and the cycle repeated as necessary and desired to manage the field of cut crop material.
It is desired to be able to adjust the location of the twine wrapping at the ends of the bale. The desired location of the twine varies depending on, for example, crop type, storage conditions, operator preference, and the like. Some conventional wrapping systems allow for the control of the end wrap location using guides or deflector plates bolted to the side walls of the baler. However, these traditional methods are difficult to implement. For example, conventional means typically require tools to change out the bolted guides or deflector plates. It is desired to be able to adjust the end wrap location easily and without the use of tools.
A bale twine wrapping solution is needed to facilitate easy adjustment of the end wrap location of the twine at the ends of the bale. Preferably, bale twine wrapping solution may be implemented without the use of tools.